


Les Trépassés

by APicSousZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Dystopia, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APicSousZero/pseuds/APicSousZero
Summary: La guerre a pris fin, mais les trépassés sont plus nombreux que les survivants et Hermione a tout perdu. Seulement, il semble que le Destin a encore quelques mauvaises surprises en réserve. HG/SS
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Expiation

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou! Je récidive avec un HG/SS. Je n'ai mis aucun avertissement spécifique, mais sachez que c'est une fic assez sombre, avec quelques sujets difficiles mais pas de description de violence extrême. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un cœur de Poufsouffle et la résilience fait toujours partie de mes thèmes fétiches, alors vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que tout ce gros drame se termine magiquement sur un (semi) happy ending.
> 
> Je ne connais pas le nombre de chapitres encore, mais l'histoire est écrite environ aux 2/3. Bonne lecture!

\- Assoyez-vous.

À ce ton sec comme une feuille morte, Hermione devina que ces deux mots ne relevaient ni de la courtoisie, ni même de la politesse. Elle prit place sur la chaise de bois bien droite qu’on lui désignait et attendit, son cœur pulsant déjà trop fort contre sa cage thoracique.

Ils étaient cinq. Déjà installés là devant elle, les visages hermétiques, à la fixer en silence.

Ce n’était pas réellement une rencontre de travail, et d’ailleurs le contre-maître quasi invisible qui lui servait de patron n’était même pas là. Seulement cinq purs inconnus.

Ce n’était pas une rencontre de travail, non, c’était la mise en scène d’un procès.

Le souffle d’Hermione s’accéléra, mais elle se força à respirer par le nez. Paniquer ne servirait à rien. Elle lissa son pantalon sur ses cuisses, les mains moites.

\- Bonjour, hasarda-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Quelqu’un s’éclaircit la gorge, et Hermione tourna les yeux pour observer une sorcière grisonnante, assise droite comme la justice tout au bout de la longue table.

\- 5 novembre 2002, se mit-elle à réciter d’une voix monocorde, alors que d’autres membres du petit groupe se mettaient à retranscrire ses paroles. Rencontre de recadrement d’Hermione Granger.

De recadrement?

\- Qu’est-ce que…

\- N’interrompez pas la séance, l’arrêta l’homme assis au centre de la table. D’autres personnes attendent leur tour.

C’était un sorcier d’une soixantaine d’année, le cheveu rare, les lunettes rondes glissant au bout de son nez.

\- Mais…

Il continua sans tenir compte de l’intervention :

\- Hermione Granger, ici présente, a été retirée de son emploi de préposée au tri du courrier en raison de…

\- Pardon? s’indigna-t-elle.

\- … en raison d’un manque de loyauté envers le Ministère de la Magie.

Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle occupait déjà un emploi misérable, sa place dans la communauté sorcière était tout au bas de l’échelle. Allait-on lui retirer son gagne-pain aussi?

\- J’ai seulement signalé une irrégularité! Tout le courrier qui parvient au ministre doit être inscrit dans le registre des…

L’homme poussa un soupir, comme si répondre à ses récriminations lui demandait trop d’efforts, et ce fut la femme à sa droite qui prit la parole. Elle avait une dizaine d’années de plus qu’Hermione et portait un tailleur en soie turquoise qui laissait deviner un emploi grassement rémunéré.

\- Vous ne signalez pas une irrégularité, dit la sorcière, vous critiquez le Ministère. C’est très différent.

\- Mais je…

\- Vous faisiez partie de la bande d’Albus Dumbledore. Ça en dit long sur votre sens moral.

Hermione ne put s’empêcher d’argumenter. Le sujet la sortait chaque fois de ses gonds.

\- C’est Dumbledore qui a permis de vaincre Voldemort!

La femme en tailleur roula des yeux.

\- Dumbledore n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, répliqua-t-elle. Le Ministère n’avait pas besoin d’un allié qui faisait comme bon lui semblait, en secret.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour s’empêcher de répondre. Elle ne faisait qu’empirer son cas.

\- Miss Granger, reprit l’homme âgé, d’un ton las. Vous devriez vous estimer chanceuse d’avoir un emploi…

\- Je n’en ai plus.

\- … et de pouvoir encore en obtenir un nouveau, malgré votre éthique de travail douteuse.

\- Mais…

\- Vous êtes attendue demain à neuf heures, à Garverdel.

Ces mots assommèrent Hermione.

\- Quoi?

\- Vous ferez partie des responsables aux travaux particuliers, compléta l’homme.

À Garverdel?

Non. C’était une blague, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

\- Je n’ai même pas de formation scientifique!

Les longues études qu’elle prévoyait, adolescente, avaient échoué au cimetière des rêves brisés. La guerre et le changement radical de gouvernement avaient disposé de son avenir autrement.

\- Vous avez obtenu des mentions optimales en Arithmancie et Potions lors de vos études de premier cycle. Ce sera amplement suffisant pour le type de travail qu’on attend de vous.

\- Mais vous…

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit de faire ça.

La femme en tailleur de soie joignit les mains avec le calme placide d’une reine.

\- Miss Granger, acceptez-vous ce travail de bonne grâce, ou devons-nous disposer de votre baguette magique?

Ces paroles planèrent dans le silence alors qu’Hermione la dévisageait, le cœur en miettes.

Devait-elle renoncer et retourner vivre chez les Moldus? Elle était pourtant une sorcière, la magie coulait dans ses veines, à elle aussi. Seulement, son monde ne voulait pas d’elle. Elle était une indésirable. Elle n’avait pratiquement plus personne – ses parents et ses amis étaient morts, la plupart des alliés qu’elle avait connus croupissaient à Azkaban, dans les mêmes cellules que les criminels et les mangemorts.

Pourquoi Hermione était-elle seulement encore en vie?

Pourquoi le destin ne l’avait-il pas sacrifiée elle aussi, comme cette multitude d’âmes parties trop tôt, dans toutes les guerres de l’humanité moldue et sorcière?

Tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

Hermione ravala tant bien que mal son chagrin et quitta l’endroit sans ajouter un mot.

Sa patrie, ce n’était plus ici.

Elle n’avait plus de maison.


	2. Garverdel

Hermione n’avait pratiquement pas fermé l’œil de la nuit.

Garverdel avait hanté ses rêves comme ses longues périodes d’insomnie. Elle s’était réveillée plusieurs fois en sueur, le corps enchevêtré dans les draps, et finalement elle avait préféré s’asseoir dans son lit pour fixer le plafond dans la noirceur, sombrant par moment dans un demi-sommeil peu réparateur.

Quand elle transplana devant Garverdel, la peur lui comprimait l’estomac, lui faisant regretter le maigre petit-déjeuner qu’elle s’était forcée à avaler. Le soleil semblait réticent à se lever ce matin-là, si bien que la bâtisse émergeait à peine de la demi-pénombre brumeuse.

Hermione n’était jamais venue à Garverdel – personne ne passait devant cet endroit par hasard – mais elle en avait maintes fois vu des photos dans la Gazette du sorcier.

La jeune femme pensa d’abord qu’elle s’était trompée d’emplacement. Comment ce bâtiment pouvait-il paraître aussi petit? Mais sa forme singulière ne laissait aucun doute, Hermione aurait reconnu cet endroit entre mille.

C’était une étrange construction, à mi-chemin entre l’école d’un autre siècle et la vieille église anglicane comme on en voyait par dizaines dans la campagne anglaise. Un toit en triangle, de multiples lucarnes pointues, des bardeaux noirs et délabrés. Le terrain était étroit, ceinturé d’une clôture de bois qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, et envahi par une armée de mauvaises herbes et d’arbustes poussant de façon erratique. Tous les carreaux des fenêtres étaient cassés et aucune lueur ne perçait la grisaille pour témoigner d’une activité humaine. Hermione supposa que l’endroit était enchanté pour éloigner les curieux.

Elle frissonna, puis se secoua. Il faudrait bien y entrer. Elle se remit en marche, parcourant lentement le dallage de pierres cassées, comme un condamné s’approchant du Détraqueur. Sur le pas de la porte, elle hésita, incertaine des règles de bienséance qui pouvaient s’appliquer ici. Elle tenta de faire bouger la poignée, puis se résolut à cogner.

Aucun bruit ne lui parvint de l’intérieur.

Elle jeta des regards autour d’elle, se demandant quoi faire, son inconfort grimpant en crescendo, puis la lourde porte s’ouvrit dans un grincement à réveiller les morts.

Hermione sursauta.

Un homme sans âge la contempla à travers l’ouverture, la mine patibulaire et le teint blafard, comme s’il ne voyait pas souvent la lumière du jour. Il portait un chandail et un pantalon noirs qui lui donnaient l’air de vouloir se fondre dans la noirceur de la bâtisse.

\- Vous êtes?

Le ton était peu avenant.

Elle dut s’éclaircir la gorge pour retrouver l’usage de sa voix.

\- Hermione Granger.

Sans un mot, l’homme s’effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle le suivit à l’intérieur et sourcilla en se retrouvant dans une petite pièce close abritant un bureau et un fauteuil de tweed orné d’un journal ouvert. L’endroit n’avait pas de fenêtre et empestait le renfermé. Seule une lampe à l’huile illuminait la pièce d’une lueur mouvante qui laissait croire qu’on était en pleine nuit plutôt qu’au petit matin.

L’homme ôta le journal et se laissa choir dans son fauteuil avec le soulagement de celui qui n’a pas l’habitude de faire souvent l’effort de se lever.

\- Vous savez ce qu’est Garverdel? demanda-t-il.

\- Évidemment.

Nom d’un gobelin, il la prenait pour une imbécile, ou quoi?

\- Vous serez donc l’une des responsables aux travaux particuliers. Votre tâche sera de vous assurer que les spécialistes accomplissent le travail qui leur est assigné. Vous êtes attitrée à un spécialiste pour toute la durée de votre emploi.

Les spécialistes.

Le terme était étrangement choisi.

Hermione savait bien que les occupants de Garverdel étaient en fait des prisonniers qui avaient échappé à Azkaban seulement parce qu’ils possédaient des aptitudes professionnelles jugées utiles à la société. Plusieurs de ces prisonniers étaient d’anciens suppôts de Voldemort.

\- Il n’y a pas vraiment de règlements, poursuivit l’homme. Le concept de sortilège impardonnable n’existe pas ici. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. L’important, c’est que votre travailleur, euh… travaille, justement.

Bon sang, dans quelle histoire de fou était-elle allée se fourrer?

Elle déglutit et acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

\- Vous êtes imputable de la productivité de votre spécialiste, alors débrouillez-vous pour ne pas avoir à finir ses tâches à deux heures du matin, sinon vous ne ferez pas long feu.

Il lui lança un coup d’œil critique, l’enveloppant de la tête aux pieds. Hermione lui renvoya un regard glacé, mais elle comprit rapidement qu’elle se méprenait en croyant qu’il la reluquait.

\- Avez-vous suivi la formation d’auto-défense?

\- Quoi? Quelle formation?

L’homme esquissa un geste vague de la main, comme si le détail était sans importance.

\- Bof, oubliez ça. Pour ce que ça vaut. Arrangez-vous pour avoir toujours votre spécialiste à l’œil et votre baguette à la main. C’est le mieux que vous pouvez faire.

Il s’arrêta, songeur, puis enchaîna avec l’idée qui venait de lui traverser l’esprit :

\- Évitez de vous déplacer dans les corridors en même temps que tout le monde. C’est comme ça que Crivey s’est fait tabasser.

À la mention de ce nom, Hermione eut l’impression qu’on lui avait jeté un sceau d’eau glacée sur la tête. Mais l’homme ne décoda pas son malaise et poursuivit :

\- Crivey s'est retrouvé coincé entre sandwich entre deux spécialistes. Ils lui ont fait sa fête, c’était pas beau à voir. Son visage n’était même plus reconnaissable tellement qu’il avait reçu des coups de pied. Il avait un œil crevé et…

\- Arrêtez!

L’homme sembla vaguement déçu de constater qu’elle n’était pas intéressée à connaître l’anecdote dont il avait été témoin. La vie de gardien ne devait pas être palpitante à Garverdel.

\- Vous êtes sensible.

\- Je le connaissais, nom d’une couille de dragon. Je n’ai pas besoin de savoir tous ces détails. Il est encore dans le coma et…

\- Ouais, d’accord. Je vous promets que d’ici une semaine, vous allez avoir un cœur de pierre et allez lancer des Doloris aussi naturellement que vous respirez.

Hermione le contempla, son cœur battant jusque dans le fond de sa gorge. C’était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. En comparaison, même son emploi pathétique de préposée au tri du courrier apparaissait comme une occupation royale.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là?

Pourquoi avait-elle eu la bêtise de signaler cette maudite situation _irrégulière_?

Elle savait pourtant que des mesures de représailles sévères étaient exercées contre les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les sympathisants à Dumbledore en général. Ceux qui n'avaient pas fini en prison pour trahison – comme Hermione – occupaient des emplois pathétiques. Classer des lettres était un travail abrutissant pour la première de classe qu'elle avait été, mais elle l'avait accompli sans broncher, dans un minuscule local parcouru de courants d'air et d'effluves de moisi dans les sous-sols du Ministère de la Magie.

C'était de sa faute, au fond. Elle aurait dû tenir sa langue. Mais Hermione Granger avait une propension singulière à vouloir faire les choses à la perfection, même quand il était question de courrier.

L’homme étira le bras et posa une petite clé sur son bureau.

\- Votre chambre est au numéro 7, au dernier étage.

Elle cilla, croyant avoir mal entendu.

\- _Ma_ chambre?

\- Évidemment, vous pensiez dormir où, dans le lit de votre prisonnier?

\- Je ne dors pas ici.

\- Si, vous dormez ici. Vous avez une permission de sortie une fin de semaine par mois.

Elle le fixa, sans voix.

Le gardien haussa les sourcils.

\- Ils ne vous l’avaient pas dit?

\- Non. Je ne fais pas ça.

\- Vous n’avez pas le choix. Vous pourrez ouvrir la porte extérieure dans 30 jours, avec l’empreinte de votre main.

\- À quoi ça rime, tout ça?

\- C’est une question de sécurité. Il faut limiter les déplacements et l’ouverture des issues.

Elle aurait voulu protester encore, mais aucune phrase n’était suffisamment forte pour exprimer son accablement. Cette situation était invraisemblable. Elle aurait voulu protester encore, mais aucune phrase n'était suffisamment forte pour exprimer son accablement. Cette situation était invraisemblable. Elle savait que plusieurs personnes avaient dû accepter un emploi ici – dont Colin Crivey, avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans un état végétatif à Ste-Mangouste pour « accident de travail » – mais elle ne se doutait pas à quel point ces postes s'apparentaient à du travail forcé.

N’était-ce pas ironique?

Hermione, comme Colin et plusieurs autres, avait sacrifié sa jeunesse, ses rêves, ses projets d’études supérieures et de carrière. Elle avait même risqué sa vie pour se battre pour le bien commun, et voilà comme elle était récompensée par la communauté sorcière.

Un visage rond et jovial fusa dans l’esprit d’Hermione, aussi réaliste que s’il avait été devant elle, et ce simple souvenir broya le cœur de la Gryffondor. Oh, Merlin, comment avait- _il_ pu fréquenter ce lieu lugubre sans jamais se plaindre de son sort?

Hermione se força à ramener son attention à l’instant présent. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à son ami. Pas maintenant. C’était trop éprouvant.

Le gardien se leva dans un grand soupir et prit sur son bureau une pile de feuilles tachées d’éclaboussures séchées, qu’il épousseta du revers de la main avant de l’approcher de ses yeux pour mieux le déchiffrer dans la lumière insuffisante de la pièce.

\- Vous poursuivrez les travaux de Crivey sur le… euh… radion.

Hermione le corrigea, par pur automatisme.

\- Radon.

\- Non, le radion.

Elle soupira.

\- Ça n’existe pas.

\- Oh, lisez par vous-même, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant le paquet de morceaux de parchemins malpropres. Je ne connais rien à ces trucs.

Hermione prit les documents et se pencha dessus à son tour, retenant son souffle pour ne pas sentir des mauvaises odeurs qui aurait pu indiquer la nature des fluides ayant imbibé le papier.

_Travaux particuliers._

_Spécialiste : no. 3._

_Spécialité : Alchimie._

_Sujet des recherches : radium._

Oh, Merlin.

Hermione releva la tête.

\- C’est une blague.

Le gardien la contempla avec l’air niais de celui qui se fait voler son porte-monnaie à son insu dans l’Allée des Embrumes.

\- Est-ce que j’ai l’air de quelqu’un qui fait des blagues à propos de potions?

\- Ce n’est pas de la potion, c’est de la chimie. Il s’agit d’une substance radioactive. Je ne touche pas à ça.

\- Je n’ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez et, honnêtement, je m’en fiche. Il est déjà 9h15. Vous devriez vous rendre à la cellule de votre spécialiste si vous voulez finir la journée avant minuit. C’est au numéro 3, comme indiqué sur le papier.

Il se détourna et tira une boîte de sous son bureau, pour en extirper des habits sombres, identiques à ceux qu’il portait lui-même.

Il les lui tendit, mais elle ne put se résoudre à les prendre.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça?

\- Votre uniforme de travail. Tous les morceaux sont noirs. Avec ça, vous serez moins visible quand vous vous déplacerez dans les couloirs.

Moins visible? Bon sang, c’était quoi cette bâtisse de fous? Une maison de réhabilitation ou le Far West?

Hermione prit les vêtements, le cerveau vide.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas les laisser trop amples, sinon on pourrait vous agripper facilement.

\- D’accord, s’entendit-elle répondre.

\- Et pas trop moulants non plus, évidemment. Il y a juste des hommes ici, et ils ont oublié les bonnes manières depuis longtemps.

Évidemment.

Il y eut un silence.

C’était terminé, semblait-il. Pas d’autre affreuse nouvelle à digérer aujourd’hui.

\- C’est par là, dit le gardien en désignant une porte d’un signe de tête.

Hermione se détourna lentement, comme si elle espérait encore que quelqu’un, quelque chose, pourrait retarder le moment où elle basculerait dans l’horreur. Mais rien ne se passa. Aucune amnistie inattendue ne vint la tirer de ce cauchemar. Ce serait ça sa vie, désormais. Responsable aux travaux particuliers à Garverdel.

La voix de l’homme l’arrêta.

\- Je… je ne suis pas supposé vous le dire, mais je crois que vous avez le droit de savoir.

Hermione fit volte-face.

\- Savoir quoi?

\- C’est lui dont Crivey était responsable. Votre spécialiste. Et Neville Londubat était le responsable avant lui. Alors, surveillez vos arrières.

Hermione eut l’impression de perdre toute couleur. Dans son imagination, le souvenir du visage rond et jovial fusa à nouveau.

Neville.

Non.

\- C’est qui? bégaya-t-elle. Dites-moi c’est qui.

\- Londubat?

\- Le spécialiste.

Le gardien mit quelques secondes à répondre, la regardant presque avec pitié, puis lâcha le nom d’une voix si basse qu’il donnait l’impression de craindre d’être entendu par les cinglés responsables de Garverdel.

\- Severus Rogue.

L’instant d’après, Hermione Granger quittait le bureau mal éclairé et rejetait le contenu de son estomac dans le couloir.


	3. Rouge

La cellule du spécialiste numéro 3 était située au fin fond du deuxième sous-sol. Pour une raison nébuleuse, les travailleurs de Garverdel ne semblaient pas logés en fonction du matricule qu’on leur avait attribué, de telle sorte qu’Hermione avait dû parcourir le corridor au complet avant de repérer le chiffre qu’elle cherchait.

La porte de la cellule était peinte en noire, désagrégée par endroits et parcourue de larges barres de métal, comme si on avait craint que le bois ne suffise pas à contenir le danger qui se trouvait de l’autre côté. C’était peut-être le cas.

Hermione frissonna.

Neville s’était tenu à cet endroit avant elle. Pendant des jours, des semaines, avec l’abnégation qu’elle lui connaissait.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser au Gryffondor, pas maintenant. C’était trop douloureux. Et, seule dans ce couloir sombre et exigu, elle eut l’impression de devoir affronter sa pire épreuve depuis l’époque maudite de la guerre, où ses alliés tombaient comme des mouches au combat.

Même des années après, elle faisait des cauchemars au souvenir de ces longues nuits passées à attendre que ses amis reviennent des missions où ils avaient été déployés. Elle aurait parfois préféré braver elle-même tous les dangers plutôt que de rester là toute seule, en proie à cette interminable angoisse. Un matin de novembre, Ron n’était pas rentré. Le sinistre anniversaire de cet événement aurait lieu dans quelques jours.

La guerre lui avait volé ses proches, son innocence, ses espoirs en l’humanité. Et maintenant? Maintenant quoi? Elle se tenait là, devant la cellule de l’homme à qui tous les membres de l’Ordre du Phénix avaient souhaité les pires malédictions, dans une tentative vaine de digérer la trahison.

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux.

Elle avait mis de longues minutes à s’asperger le visage d’eau fraîche, dans la minuscule salle de bain attenante au hall de Garverdel. Elle avait dû effectuer plusieurs ajustements à son uniforme noir de façon à ce qu’il ne soit ni trop ample, ni trop ajusté, comme l’avait recommandé le gardien. À présent, elle était très en retard. Le meurtrier qui lui tenait lieu de _spécialiste_ avait plusieurs tâches à accomplir aujourd’hui et, comme le lui avait si bien rappelé le type à la mine d’outre-tombe qui passait son temps tapi à l’entrée de Garverdel, Hermione ne voulait pas terminer la journée à minuit.

Elle prit une brusque inspiration, leva le poing au-dessus de la porte, se demanda si cogner serait vu comme une marque de politesse ridicule vu le contexte, puis décida qu’elle préférait ne pas surprendre Severus Rogue à un moment inapproprié.

Ses jointures produisirent des petits coups secs contre le bois, dans un rythme qu’elle jugea trop rapide, puisqu’il devait laisser deviner de la nervosité. Elle ne devait pas paraître nerveuse vis-à-vis d’un maître de l’espionnage qui avait dupé tout le monde, y compris le sage Albus Dumbledore. Il fallait être forte. Afficher la même expression placide que le traître leur avait lui-même servie pendant des années, à tous ceux qui le croyaient allié.

L’estomac d’Hermione se tordit quand elle posa la paume de la main sur la porte, selon les indications du gardien. Celle-ci s’ouvrit en grinçant aussi douloureusement que l’entrée de Garverdel une heure plus tôt.

Aucun bruit ni mouvement ne parvint de l’intérieur.

Hermione entra, sa baguette tendue devant elle, les genoux tremblotants, le cœur pulsant dans le fond de sa gorge.

Elle vit un grand espace vide illuminé par la lumière faiblarde émanant du plafond trop bas. Un lit coincé entre un mur et un lavabo. Une autre porte étroite qui devait déboucher sur une salle de bain pas plus grande qu’une penderie. Aucun miroir, aucune fenêtre. Seulement des barreaux ironiquement disposés en carré, comme pour narguer le prisonnier avec ce qui aurait pu donner place à une vitre sur le dehors.

Il était là. Debout devant l’absence de fenêtre, comme s’il contemplait un horizon qu’elle ne pouvait voir. Sa haute silhouette était revêtue d’habits écarlates qui rappelaient les tenues de prisonnier moldues et tranchaient dramatiquement avec le noir que cet homme avait toujours arboré. C’était rouge comme la cruauté. Rouge comme le sang des innocents. À la vue de cette simple couleur, Hermione sentit son pouls partir en vrille.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, et pendant un moment terrible, plus rien ne se passa.

Le visage de Severus Rogue avait comme été effacé de l’esprit d’Hermione, à l’instar de celui de plusieurs autres personnes. Elle n’avait jamais pensé à lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais quand ils se regardèrent, c’était comme si leur dernier tête-à-tête datait d’hier. Tous ces traits, elle les connaissait par cœur. Ce visage allongé et d’une pâleur crayeuse, ce nez imposant, ces yeux sombres comme les trous d’un crâne.

Severus Rogue était déjà intimidant à l’époque où il était professeur, mais c’était pire avec un statut de mangemort. Il était beaucoup trop grand, son regard était trop perçant, toute son apparence était trop sinistre.

Hermione ne pouvait pas diriger les travaux de cet homme-là. Elle se sentait comme un être insignifiant qu’il pourrait réduire en cendres d’un seul coup d’œil incendiaire.

Et plus le silence s’étirait, plus l’immobilité perdurait, plus la respiration d’Hermione s’accélérait.

Elle se força à parler.

C’était ça ou se sauver en courant.

\- N-n-nous devons travailler.

Sa voix était faible. Elle manquait d’air. Sa poitrine refusait de se gonfler convenablement. Ses mains tremblaient.

Il répondit, de cette voix d’acier et de velours si particulière qu’elle aurait reconnue parmi cent mille.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire si je refuse?

Le ton n’était pas spécialement sarcastique ni moqueur. Ce n’était qu’une simple question lancée comme ça, sur le ton de la conversation, comme s’ils poursuivaient une discussion commencée un peu plus tôt alors qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis trois ans.

Mais la question était pertinente.

En effet, qu’est-ce qu’Hermione allait faire si Rogue refuser de travailler? Qui manipulerait le radium pour mener les expériences? La Gryffondor ne savait pas comment faire. Ses connaissances pour les potions se limitaient à sa sixième année et celles pour la chimie moldue, à ce qu’elle avait lu par hasard dans la bibliothèque de la maison familiale.

Hermione ne pouvait pas travailler à la place de son spécialiste.

Était-ce le même refus qu’il avait servi à Neville? Qu’est-ce que Rogue lui avait dit pendant tous ces mois? Pourquoi Neville n’avait jamais révélé à Hermione de quel travailleur il était responsable? Sa fiancée de l’époque, Luna, était-elle elle-même au courant? Et pourquoi Neville n’avait même pas signalé à Hermione qu’il pouvait sortir une seule fois par mois de cet horrible endroit? Severus Rogue l’avait-il donc écrasé à ce point?

Cet homme sans foi ni loi allait-il écraser Hermione aussi?

Allait-il la pousser au suicide, elle aussi?

Elle eut l’impression que le plafond avait baissé de hauteur, que les yeux sombres du mangemort lisait le fond de son âme. Elle n’avait plus d’air. Toute la cellule se refermait sur elle.

Elle s’enfuit sans un regard en arrière.


	4. Affrontements

Hermione contemplait le plafond taché de larges flaques de liquide séché, à croire que la pluie avait maintes fois traversé le toit de Garverdel.

Elle n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, sans grande surprise. Son lit était raide comme une planche de bois, les draps étaient trop minces pour le froid humide de novembre et, par-dessus tout, sa première journée ici avait été un enfer.

Après avoir quitté Rogue, en pleine crise de panique, elle avait réussi à se calmer suffisamment pour se rendre au laboratoire numéro 9, celui qui devait abriter les travaux de Rogue. Elle avait observé les lieux longuement, tentant de comprendre ce qu’on attendait de lui à cet endroit. Le matériel était recouvert d’une couche de poussière. Visiblement, le « spécialiste » n’avait pas visité le lieu de son labeur depuis un certain temps. Sans doute n’avait-il pas eu de nouveau responsable depuis Colin Crivey.

Depuis combien de temps Colin était-il placé dans ce coma artificiel? Un mois? Deux mois? Hermione avait difficilement digéré la nouvelle de son agression, même si elle le connaissait peu. Tout drame qui frappait les survivants de la guerre ou, de façon générale, les jeunes de sa génération, lui faisait l’effet d’une claque au visage. Ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir un peu de paix?

Le visage souriant de Neville Londubat flotta dans l’esprit d’Hermione. Son cœur fut traversé d’un éclair de douleur.

Elle avait placé tant d’espoirs dans ce garçon. Ils n’avaient jamais été particulièrement proches à l’époque de Poudlard, mais elle avait eu l’occasion de le côtoyer plus étroitement durant les entraînements des recrues de l’Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait découvert son sens de l’humour, sa détermination tranquille, sa sagesse aussi. Et quand elle avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, il avait été là pour pleurer avec elle. Et quand la guerre avait pris fin, quand les membres de l’Ordre encore vivants avaient pratiquement tous été confinés en prison ou attitrés à des emplois absurdes et forcés, Neville était là, encore, et Hermione avait trouvé du réconfort dans sa présence tranquille. Elle avait assumé qu’il serait toujours là, qu’ils seraient sempiternellement compagnons d’infortune. Ils s’écrivaient souvent, et lui et sa fiancée Luna l’invitaient de temps à autre pour un dîner où ils se remémoraient tous ensemble les bons souvenirs de leur scolarité.

Jusqu’au jour où Neville avait décidé de franchir l’infâme voile du Département des Mystères, par lequel Ron avait été tué des années plus tôt, ainsi que Sirius Black et plusieurs autres qu’Hermione n’osait même plus dénombrer. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément cruel dans la disparition d’un être cher à travers ce maudit portail. Pas de corps encore tiède sur lequel pleurer, pas de cercueil à enterrer.

Hermione avait assumé que Neville serait toujours là, mais il lui avait été arraché, lui aussi. Il avait choisi de partir. C’était ça le plus difficile. Elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir – après tout, personne ne s’enlevait la vie pour punir ses proches. Neville avait vécu de nombreux traumatismes et, tout comme elle, il avait été laissé à lui-même pour les gérer du mieux qu’il avait pu.

Hermione respira profondément pendant que les larmes roulaient le long de ses tempes. Elle devait se secouer. Ce n’était pas le moment de ruminer les échecs et les deuils. Elle devait regarder devant. Et devant elle, il y avait Severus Rogue, malheureusement. Elle expira tout l’air dont elle avait empli ses poumons et la tension qui l’accablait se dénoua, un tout petit peu.

Quand Hermione Granger était angoissée, elle faisait un plan dans l’espoir de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur la situation. En ce moment, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de son talent de planificatrice.

Elle avait peur, certes. Non seulement Rogue avait tabassé Crivey et sans doute largement contribué à la dépression secrète de Neville, mais il était aussi un maître de la manipulation qui avait dupé tout le monde.

Depuis la fermeture dramatique de Poudlard, au cours de la sixième année d’Hermione, sa relation avec Rogue avait été quasi inexistante. Seulement une esquisse.

Rogue se mêlait peu aux autres membres de l’Ordre. Lui et Hermione avaient probablement échangé sept mots dans les trois années qu’avait duré la résistance. Ils se saluaient d’un bref signe de tête quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Elle n’avait jamais senti d’animosité particulière dans ces yeux d’onyx qui la jaugeaient, et même que Rogue avait lancé un sarcasme destiné à la défendre, le jour où Dumbledore l’avait réprimandée devant tout le monde à cause d’un raté au cours d’une mission.

Hermione avait toujours tenu pour acquis que le double-rôle de Rogue rendait difficile le fait de côtoyer étroitement tous les autres. Mais finalement, il y avait une autre raison à l’isolement de Rogue, puisqu’il les avait tous trahis.

Hermione n’avait pas vraiment souffert de ce revirement, parce que ce jour-là, une autre souffrance mille fois plus écrasante lui avait réduit le cœur en miettes. Son éternel complice, le dernier qui lui restait, avait rendu l’âme, tué par Voldemort lui-même. Le garçon qui avait survécu devint finalement le garçon qui ne survécut pas.

En y repensant, Hermione comprit qu’elle n’avait ressenti ni haine ni rancœur en voyant Rogue dans sa cellule ce matin. En fait, elle n’en voulait à aucun traître, aucun mangemort, même pas à Voldemort lui-même. C’étaient des cinglés. Des êtres faibles, aveuglés par la haine, possédés par leur propre souffrance. Hermione ne pouvait pas devenir comme eux. Ses deuils multipliés étaient plus grands que le désir de vengeance, sa solitude trop lourde, sa rage de vivre trop brûlante.

Le pardon avait été la seule option, aussi improbable qu’il fût.

Alors, Hermione n’allait certainement pas se défouler sur son « spécialiste » pour se soulager. Mais elle n’était pas stupide pour autant, elle n’allait pas laisser Severus Rogue la manipuler ni la rendre folle ou dépressive.

Sa seule chance, c’était de créer un terrain d’entente relativement neutre.

* * *

Quand Hermione se retrouva face à face avec son prisonnier le lendemain matin, la panique qu’elle redoutait ne revint pas s’emparer d’elle. L’effet de surprise n’y était plus. Hermione avait la trouille, mais elle connaissait maintenant tous les paramètres du jeu.

Comme la veille, Rogue l’observa du fond de la cellule, à distance prudente, immobile comme une statue de cire. Son silence, son immobilité la déstabilisaient. Elle avait l’impression qu’il se tenait à l’affût, comme un joueur d’échec qui aurait attendu le premier coup de son adversaire. Elle serra ses doigts glacés autour de sa baguette, comme pour se rassurer du pouvoir qu’elle détenait et que Rogue n’avait pas.

Curieusement, elle remarqua seulement à ce moment qu’il avait les mains menottées devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans le fait de voir cet homme-là contraint de la sorte. Rogue avait toujours eu une prestance qui attirait le regard, une expression soigneusement contrôlée, une habileté à manier les mots et les moindres inflexions de sa voix pour parvenir à ses fins. Et même dans cette cellule, enchaîné, voué à des travaux forcés avec une substance radioactive, il avait une posture droite et digne, des yeux noirs qui vous poussaient à détourner les vôtres.

Il avait peu changé physiquement même si plusieurs années avaient passé, si ce n’étaient cette barbe et ces longs cheveux noués sur sa nuque. Avec toute cette pilosité noir d’encre, le contraste avec sa peau d’albâtre semblait encore plus frappant.

\- Nous devons travailler, dit Hermione.

Ses paroles furent accueillies par le même silence pensif que la veille.

Elle se forcer à respirer par le nez, à garder les épaules bien droites. Elle savait qu’il l’analysait, qu’il essayait de déterminer la façon dont il allait se jouer d’elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle n’allait pas s’enfuir une autre fois de cette cellule comme une fillette effrayée par le grand méchant loup-garou.

\- Entendez-vous ce que je vous dis? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd, répondit la voix grave et lisse.

\- Alors, de quelle façon puis-je vous convaincre de vous mettre au travail?

Il joignit ses longs doigts pâles ensemble, dans un geste machinal qu’Hermione devina être un substitut à croiser les bras.

Au bout d’un moment, il répondit de ce ton insupportablement calme.

\- Je suis curieux de voir de quelle façon _vous_ pensez me convaincre de me mettre au travail.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- Ce qui signifie que vous ne travaillerez pas aujourd’hui non plus, conclut-elle.

\- Ça dépend de vous.

Son visage était neutre. Son expression, insondable.

Bordel, qu’il aille au diable.

Elle s’éloigna de lui à reculons, pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Juste avant de sortir de la cellule, elle ne put s’empêcher de lui lancer la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vous devriez vous estimer chanceux d’avoir un travail plutôt que de croupir à Azkaban.

Il ne répondit rien. Les yeux noirs la jaugèrent jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse à leur vue.

* * *

Elle passa la moitié de la journée au laboratoire numéro 9, prostrée sur la table de travail vide, les mains enchevêtrées dans ses cheveux.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle avait lu plusieurs fois la pile de parchemins expliquant le mandat de Rogue, mais ses connaissances étaient celles d’une débutante. Ce travail était destiné à son prisonnier, pas à elle. Elle n’avait même aucune idée de comment manipuler le radium de façon sécuritaire. Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose au sujet d’un sort de protection faisant office de barrière physique, mais elle ne connaissait pas l’incantation. Elle n’avait même pas osé ouvrir l’armoire contenant les produits destinés aux expérimentations.

Le laboratoire était un lieu extriqué, froid et humide, situé un étage plus bas que les cellules des spécialistes. Il n’y avait aucun banc pour s’asseoir, si on excluait la toilette coincée dans un minuscule cabinet où un adulte pouvait à peine se tenir debout. Il n’y avait pas de livres non plus. Hermione, qui avait le réflexe de se tourner vers ses bouquins dans les moments de doute, se sentait complètement démunie.

Elle devait se rendre à l’évidence : elle n’arriverait à rien toute seule. Elle était incapable de poursuivre les travaux de Rogue.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit pour contempler le maigre déjeuner qu’un elfe de maison était venu lui porter. Le bol était rempli d’une pâte grise et informe qui ressemblait à du gruau, le tout accompagné d’un grand verre d’eau. Elle mourait de faim, mais la seule vue de ce plat lui donnait la nausée.

Elle poussa un soupir et se redressa.

Elle allait remonter à ce maudit sous-sol numéro 2, pour parler à ce satané spécialiste numéro 3.

Elle allait trouver une solution.

* * *

Ils se jaugèrent encore dans un silence immobile, Rogue aussi placide qu’elle était tendue. Elle s’efforça de ne pas le laisser paraître, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire.

Cette fois encore, elle s’assura de rester le plus loin de lui possible – c’était simple, il se tenait invariablement près du lit, à l’autre bout de sa cellule inutilement grande et dépouillée. Elle se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien faire de ses interminables journées passées ici. Il n’y avait rien pour se distraire, même pas de livre.

Cette fois, il parla le premier.

\- L’avant-midi a été bon?

Cette voix. Oh, grands dieux, cette voix. Comme pouvait-il avoir un ton si insupportablement neutre, comme s’ils avaient été en train de siroter un thé dans l’un des nombreux boudoirs du 12, Square Grimmaurd? Hermione n’était pas dupe de ces abords imperturbables, elle devinait la méchanceté sous l’apparence polie de la question.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea, comme s’il essayait de lire à travers son visage fermé. Hermione savait bien qu’il était Legilimens, mais il ne pouvait sans doute pas infiltrer son esprit à cette distance, et encore moins sans baguette magique.

\- J’assume donc que vous ne savez pas comment lancer un sortilège Protège-Potionniste.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Non, se risqua-t-elle à répéter.

Faisait-elle une erreur en lui exposant ainsi un point faible?

Oh, bon sang, il était Maître des Potions et sa scolarité à elle avait pris fin quelque part avant ses examens de sixième année. Elle avait beau avoir été une première de classe, il devait bien se douter à quel point elle était dépourvue de moyens.

Elle crut l’entendre soupirer, mais peut-être que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours.

\- Si vous êtes suffisamment sage, je peux vous expliquer comment faire.

\- Je ne suis pas _sage_.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Hermione sut qu’il remarqua ses mains crispées, son visage renfrogné. Sa colère ne demandait qu’à jaillir, après toutes les injustices des derniers jours.

\- Comme vous voudrez, conclut-il.

Hermione se força à respirer par le nez. Elle était en train de rater royalement son coup.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez? demanda-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez en échange de votre travail?

Il haussa un sourcil, dans une parfaite imitation de cette expression si familière. C’était tellement bizarre de se retrouver face à lui, après tout ce temps.

\- Si vous aviez eu ce genre d’attitude devant une classe de quatrième année, je vous jure que vous n’auriez pas fait long feu, railla-t-il.

\- Vous n’êtes pas une classe de quatrième année.

\- Non, vous avez raison, je suis un mangemort.

Elle poussa un soupir long et contrôlé, dans une tentative de garder son sang-froid.

\- _Qu’est-ce que vous voulez_?

\- Deux choses. Du Earl Grey. Chaud. Tous les matins.

\- Je n’ai pas de Earl Grey. Je ne peux pas sortir d’ici.

Rogue haussa les deux sourcils.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

Merde. Autre bévue. L’intuition d’Hermione lui soufflait qu’il valait mieux que Rogue ne sache pas ce détail.

\- Peu importe, dit-elle.

Mais il avait très bien compris.

\- Ils ont coupé les sorties aussi? Vous êtes quasiment aussi captive que moi, alors.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis une employée. Le contrôle des allées et venues est une simple mesure de sécurité.

Quelle ironie. Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle finirait par défendre le fonctionnement de cet établissement de cinglés.

Son prisonnier eut un reniflement ironique.

\- Vous avez un emploi misérable, vous avez le droit de le dire. Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici?

\- Peu importe, répéta-t-elle.

Il était hors de question qu’elle lui donne le moindre détail à son sujet.

\- Vous aurez un Earl Grey dans quelques jours, promit-elle vaguement.

Quelques jours seraient en fait 28 jours, mais elle n’allait certainement pas le lui dire.

Elle se sentit ridicule de céder ainsi aux caprices d’un criminel, mais que pouvait-elle faire d’autre? Elle n’allait quand même pas le battre.

\- Quelle est votre deuxième condition?

\- Vous devrez m’appeler Severus.

Elle cilla comme si on l’avait giflée. Sa réponse fusa aussitôt, catégorique.

\- Non. Jamais.

Ces deux mots planèrent dans le silence et, encore une fois, Hermione eut le sentiment de commettre une très grosse erreur. Mais c’était trop lui demander. S’adresser avec une telle familiarité à un assassin était trop lui demander. Bon sang, c’était Severus Rogue, l’homme qui les avait tous trahis.

Jamais-jamais-jamais.

\- Très bien, répondit Rogue, de ce ton placide. Vous devrez vous débrouiller avec votre radium, dans ce cas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai un entraînement à faire.

Sans porter davantage attention à elle, il se hissa à une grosse barre de métal qui, pour une raison obscure, dépassait du plafond trop bas, et se mit à enchaîner les tractions à un rythme pour le moins impressionnant, pour un homme qui avait les poignets menottés.

Hermione le fixa, sans voix, prise au dépourvu par son culot et aussi par la vue des biceps pâles et sillonnés de veines qui se bandaient sous les manches rouge vif.

Severus Rogue lui avait toujours apparu comme un grand fouet, avec sa silhouette haute et longiligne, mais les apparences étaient trompeuses, de toute évidence.

Hermione eut la certitude que cette série d'exercices se voulait démonstration de force. Elle frissonna. Qu’est-ce que Rogue espérait lui faire comprendre? Qu'il était parfaitement capable de lui défoncer le visage à coups de poing s'il en avait envie?

Elle quitta la cellule à reculons, son cœur pulsant jusqu’au fond de sa gorge.


	5. Concessions I

Hermione dormit très peu cette nuit-là.

Sa situation paraissait désespérée. Qu’était-elle supposée faire? Torturer son spécialiste pour le convaincre de travailler? C’était sans doute ce qu’on attendait d’elle, mais jamais elle ne s’abaisserait à servir le même traitement que ces mages noirs qu’elle avait méprisés toute sa courte vie. Elle avait réussi à traverser la guerre sans remplir son cœur de haine, ce n’était pas maintenant qu’elle allait sombrer de l’autre côté du pouvoir, même s’il lui avait parfois paru alléchant.

Elle n’était pas un bourreau. Elle n’allait pas vendre son âme au diable.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à quitter sa chambre triste et froide pour tenter une énième fois de gagner la collaboration de Severus Rogue, on toqua à la porte.

Hermione cessa de respirer pendant un moment, puis se risqua à ouvrir, sa baguette serrée dans sa paume.

C’était la femme en tailleur de soie qui lui avait fait la leçon, le jour de son renvoi du poste de préposée au tri du courrier. Aujourd’hui, elle arborait un ensemble de satin vert émeraude qui rappelait douloureusement les tenues extravagantes d’Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione déglutit et lissa sur ses cuisses le tissu trop mince de son pantalon noir.

\- Miss Granger, lança la femme en guise de salutation.

Elle avança sans y être invitée, traînant dans son sillage un parfum singulier de sapin. Hermione s’écarta avant de se faire écraser les orteils.

\- Votre spécialiste n’a fourni aucune preuve de ses travaux depuis votre entrée en fonction, dit l’intruse. Qu’est-ce qui se passe?

Hermione s’attendait à devoir gérer ce genre de mise au point, mais elle ne pensait pas qu’on viendrait l’interroger dès sa première semaine de travail. Encore moins cinq minutes avant le début de la journée.

\- Je n’ai… Mon spécialiste n’a pas encore… trouvé comment manipuler le radium de façon sécuritaire.

La gestionnaire roula des yeux de façon si exagérée qu’elle aurait pu se faire une foulure.

\- Le spécialiste numéro 3 faisait déjà des travaux avec des substances dangereuses avant que vous n’arriviez. Il sait très bien comment s’y prendre. Ce n’est pas pour rien que cette tâche lui a été assignée.

Hermione contempla son interlocutrice dans un silence vaincu.

\- Gérez votre spécialiste comme il se doit. Vous êtes la seule responsable de sa productivité – ou de son inactivité, dans ce cas. Si la situation ne s’améliore pas, vous pourriez être accusée de trahison devant le Magenmagot.

\- Mais…

\- C’est ça que vous voulez?

\- Non.

\- C’est bien ce que je croyais. Vous êtes déjà au bas de l’échelle, arrangez-vous pour ne pas perdre ce gagne-pain si vous ne voulez pas mourir de faim.

La femme l’enveloppe d’un regard dédaigneux qui donna honte à Hermione de manger si peu. Elle avait fait de son mieux, depuis la fin de la guerre, pour mener une vie normale, mais sa maigreur trahissait à quel point elle était brisée.

La gestionnaire rouvrit la porte d’un geste brusque.

\- Vous n’aurez pas de permission de sortie ce mois-ci, ajouta-t-elle, comme si c’était un détail sans grand intérêt.

Elle partit.

Hemione fixa la porte close, la vue brouillée de larmes.

* * *

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe?

Comme toujours, la voix de basse semblait soigneusement mesurée.

\- Rien.

Il la jaugea, la tête inclinée de côté. Elle savait qu’elle avait une mine épouvantable.

\- Nous devons vraiment avancer dans les travaux, dit-elle.

\- Ils vous ont réprimandée, alors.

\- Non. C’est notre tâche et nous devons la réaliser. Nous sommes tous les deux ici pour ça.

\- Ils vous ont réprimandée, répéta-t-il, catégorique.

\- _Non_.

\- Inutile de prétendre que vous n’avez pas passé votre demi-heure de retard à pleurer.

Elle croisa les bras, oubliant que dans cette posture sa baguette serait moins accessible en cas d’urgence, et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Alors, qu’allez-vous donc faire? insista Rogue.

\- Nous allons simplement collaborer et faire avancer ce projet.

Il joignit les doigts ensemble, comme s’il s’apprêtait à se lancer dans une longue explication professorale.

\- Granger, vous êtes une geôlière. Si votre prisonnier ne collabore pas, _vous_ devez prendre les grands moyens.

Hermione avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Aussi cette remarque suffit-elle à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- Je ne suis pas une putain de geôlière! Je suis une responsable aux travaux particuliers!

Rogue eut un reniflement ironique, l’air peu impressionné par cet éclat de colère.

\- Pourquoi le Choixpeau ne vous a-t-il pas expédiée à Poufsouffle? Vous êtes trop douce pour votre propre bien.

La référence à Poudlard aspira Hermione des années en arrière, à l’époque bénie où elle avait encore ses meilleurs amis et que ses seules préoccupations étaient de faire ses devoirs et de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle déglutit pour chasser le nœud de chagrin dans sa gorge et reprendre la parole :

\- Au lieu de m’insulter, vous devriez vous considérer chanceux d’être tombé sur moi.

\- Je ne vous ai pas insultée. Et rassurez-vous : je suis très conscient de la chance que j’ai.

Elle fut saisie. Ces paroles étaient inattendues. Puis elle se rappela que Rogue était un maître de la manipulation et qu’elle devait veiller à ne pas se laisser atteindre par des salades de ce genre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le dallage de pierre, pour échapper aux prunelles d’onyx.

\- Allons à ce laboratoire, enchaîna Rogue, de façon aussi imprévisible. Le thé attendra. Mais vous devrez m’appeler Severus.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant.

\- C’est de la négociation, Hermione. Ne connaissez-vous pas ce mot?

Elle resta sans voix, encore une fois. Jamais son prénom n’était sorti de la bouche cruelle de cet homme.

\- Vous ne négociez pas. Vous m’imposez vos conditions, en parfait Serpentard que vous êtes.

Rogue soupira, comme si elle avait l’esprit particulièrement obtus. Elle en fut vexée, même si c’était le genre de traitement auquel il fallait s’attendre avec cet homme.

\- Qui est la geôlière, ici? demanda-t-il, sur le ton de l’évidence.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

\- C’est vous, répondit-il à sa place. Comportez-vous comme tel. Allons-y, maintenant.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, elle eut le réflexe de reculer.

\- Stop!

Rogue s’arrêta, ses prunelles charbon observant la baguette tendue vers lui.

Hermione s’était fait un sang d’encre au sujet du laboratoire, mais elle avait omis de réfléchir à comment s’y rendre en compagnie de son travailleur. Rogue était menotté, certes, mais ses mains étaient devant lui – détail avantageux – et il était à la fois beaucoup plus grand et plus fort qu’elle. Elle ne voulait pas finir aux soins de longue durée de Ste-Mangouste comme Colin Crivey.

Elle se recula jusqu’au coin opposé dans la grande cellule vide.

\- Passez devant moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il demeura immobile.

\- Vous devez poser votre main sur la porte pour l’ouvrir, lui rappela-t-il.

Oh, Merlin.

Ils se jaugèrent. Le souvenir des paroles du gardien hanta le silence.

_Ils lui ont fait sa fête, c’était pas beau à voir. Son visage n’était même plus reconnaissable tellement qu’il avait reçu des coups de pied. Il avait un œil crevé et…_

Non.

Elle revint sur ses pas, sa baguette rivée sur Rogue, et appliqua la paume de sa main sur la porte, laquelle consentit à s’ouvrir avec le grincement caractéristique de Garverdel. Tout semblait en décrépitude, ici.

Hermione se réfugia à nouveau dans son coin de cellule.

\- Allez-y, intima-t-elle à son prisonnier.


End file.
